Rugrats goes back to school
by Travis 2017
Summary: Tommy, Phil, Lil, Kimi, Chuckie and them go back to school. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Rugrats goes back to school

* * *

Tommy, Phil, Lil, Chuckie, Kimi, and them move on to the next grade. Chuckie is going to start High School. The rest still goes to that middle school. They are in the 8th grade now. It is their last year in middle school in matter of fact. They had a good summer vacation in fact. They are now going back to school. They know they can pass and move on to High school. They all hope to head to college. They know that it is their last year in that school. We now see them on the bus to school in fact.

"It is our last year there," said Tommy, " I hope we all pass to go to high school together."

"I am sure we can," said Phil, "It is indeed our last year there."

"It will be a good year," said Lil, "I am sure we will all pass."

"I think we will," said Kimi, "It is our last year there."

"We will," said Tommy, "I am sure of it in fact."

They arrived at Jim Junior middle school. They went to their lockers and went off to the first class. That class is reading. They love that school in matter of fact. They know it will indeed be a good year for them. We now head to High school with Chuckie. Angelica and Susie are also there. They don't want older kids to mess with him. They will defened him of course.

"I hope it is a good school," said Chuckie, "What if the older kids pick on me?"

"It is," said Susie, "If anyone messes with you tell us."

"Yes indeed," said Angelica, "Or tell an adult."

"I am glad," said Chuckie, "I hope no one messes with me."

"You will fit in nicely," said Susie, "No of us will pick on you."

See what happens in the next chapter of this story here. I hope you love this story here.


	2. Study club part 1

Rugrats goes back to school

* * *

Tommy, Phil, Lil, Chuckie, Kimi, and them are in school for the second day. That study club meets after school. They are in their last year at that school in fact. Tommy started it up in fact. He knew it was a good idea from the start. They love going to school. They love that school in matter of fact. Next year they head to High school. They will go to one of two High school's in that town. One is good but the other one is better. They will go to college after that. And then have a family in fact.

"It is a good idea," said Phil, "To start up a study club."

"Yes indeed Phil," said Tommy, "I want us all to pass to the next grade."

"I am in," said Phil, "How about you in fact?"

"I am in," said Lil, "What about you Kimi?"

"Count me in," said Kimi, "I hope others join it as well."

They got the green light to start it up. It started out with ten members and they are friends of theirs. Soon others will join it. They hope it does a lot of good by having them pass. They know they can have it in High school as well. The school board approved it in matter of fact. They did a good job in fact. They enjoyed school. After that the study club met for the first time. They studied hard in that club. Later at the Pickles house they are all talking about it now. They had a good time in it.

"Things went good," said Tommy, "We started out with ten but then three more joined up."

"That is good," said Mrs. Pickles, "Thirteen members is a good start."

"We hope more joins," said Phil, "I hope so anyway in fact."

"It will," said Mrs. Pickles, "I am sure it will."

"I agree," said Tommy, "We can talk to people in fact."

Next chapter study club meets again. And more joins it. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	3. Study club part 2

Rugrats goes back to school

* * *

Tommy, Phil, Lil, Chuckie, Kimi, and them are in school for the third day. The study club will meet again. They know a test is coming very soon. In fact it will be on Friday. They need to study for it. That test is an English test. That test is pretty easy. But test gets a bit harder as the year goes on in fact. They can and will pass it. So they have two days to study for it. The study club is going good. It is the best club in that school. They have five clubs in that school but it is the best one in fact.

"It is going well,' said Tommy, "I am sure we can pass that test."

"It sure is," said Phil, "Friday is test day in fact."

"I hope it is easy," said Kimi, "That English test in fact."

"I think it will,' said Phil, "But they might get harder as the school year goes on."

"That is true," said Tommy, "Glad we have the study club."

The study club met after school. Things went very well there. They know they can and will pass it. That test will be pretty easy. They know it is the first test of the school year. The next test will be math then Science. They will study for them. They know to study for them. Studying is proven to help. Tommy is glad he started it up. The study club is a good club. It is the best club in school in fact. They are talking about the upcoming English test. As well as the other two test coming up.

"We can pass it," said Tommy, "Studying is proven to work."

"I know i can," said Phil, "But what about the other two test coming up?"

"We can pass them," said Tommy, "With the help of the study club of course."

"That is good," said Lil, "Next year high school."

"Yes indeed," said Tommy, "Trust me we will."

See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	4. More members

Rugrats goes back to school

* * *

Tommy, Phil, Lil, Chuckie, Kimi, and them are in school for the forth day. The grades for the test is now in. They all passed that test in the matter of fact. They get the test back graded. They know that study club is indeed working. That study club is a good one. It is the best study club in town. Other school do have them in matter of fact. But that study club is the best. That all it's members will pass. They none of them will have to repeat a grade. The others one to two members fail and repeat it.

"We passed," said Phil, "I got an A+ in fact."

"We sure did," said Tommy, "I also got an A+ as well."

"We all did," said Lil, "Except them two who wasn't in it they got C's on the test."

"They should join it," said Phil, "It might help them improve."

"I will talk to them," said Tommy, "I can talk them into joining it."

They did join that club in matter of fact. Tommy did talk to them. They will soon start improving. That their grades will get better. That study club is indeed the best. That study club is in fact growing. That more members are joining it. They grew from thirteen to thirty one. The next time they get a test they will get a C+ or better. Studying is proven to help in fact. After school they went to study club. After study club they are going home. That they will have dinner very soon of course.

"I am glad they joined," said Phil, "I hope their grades improve."

"Same here," said Tommy, "I am sure their grades will improve."

"I think so," said Lil, "I hope they study good."

"I am sure they did," said Kimi, "It sure looks like they was."

"They did," said Tommy, "I am sure of that."

Next chapter is a pop quiz. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	5. Pop quiz

Rugrats goes back to school

* * *

Tommy, Phil, Lil, Chuckie, Kimi, and them are in school for the fifth day. Study club is going well. They know that a pop quiz is coming up. They are all ready for it. They might hate pop quiz's but they have to be done. They sure do love that school. They know it is their last year in that school. Then they will go to High School. They are glad they have study club. It was a good idea in fact. They love study club because it helps them. They will get more members after that pop quiz that they will do.

"I am ready for it," said Phil, "That pop quiz in fact."

"Same here," said Tommy, "It can happen at anytime today."

"That is true," said Lil, "That is the thing with them."

"Very true," said Phil, "Time to go in that class now."

"Yes indeed," said Tommy, "We are ready for it now."

The pop quiz happened just as that class started. They are taking that pop quiz now. They know they will pass it. After that pop quiz was regular class. They know they will get at least two more members. After school the study club is now meeting. They saw three new members. They see how it is growing now. That study club is now studying for another test coming up. That test is a science test. They also know a science fair is coming soon. They know Phil won it last year in fact.

"Things went well today," said Phil, "The science test is soon and the science fair."

"Yes indeed," said Tommy, "You won it last year."

"That i did," said Phil,"I sure love science."

"He is good at it," said Lil, "He already started making something for it now."

"That is true," said Phil, "I hope it wins it."

The next chapter they get two new members for that study club. That study club is the best in town. That study club is growing. They will all study for upcoming test. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	6. The four new members

Rugrats goes back to school

* * *

Tommy, Phil, Lil, Chuckie, Kimi, and them are in school for the sixth. Study club is going well. They see the new members there now. They are Troy, Gary, Paula, and Gina. They are good kids who wants to do better in school. They know that study club will help them improve in school. One's who got C's will raise it to a B or higher. It also helps them doing not so good. They all improved big time. They will all pass. They will all go to the next grade. That is the idea of that club is for in fact.

"It is going well," said Phil, "I am sure them four will improve."

"It sure is," said Tommy, "I am also sure they will improve as well."

"I think we will," said Paula, "That is why we joined it."

"You will," said Phil, "We are glad you joined it all four of you."

"I am glad i did," said Gary, "We want to improve in school in fact."

After the meeting they started to study for the next test and regular school work. They had time to do some homework. After that they went home. They are heading home in fact. They are all going to pass thanks to that club. They are talking on the the car to the Pickles house. That study club is growing and they are passing. They know that next school year they will go to High school together. They have no idea that Tommy and Phil will have all their classes together. They are talking right now.

"Next year High school," said Phil, "Thanks to that study club."

"Yes indeed," said Tommy, "I knew it was a good idea."

"Indeed it was,' said Lil, "I am glad it was started up."

"I agree," said Kimi, "So thank you Tommy."

"No problem," said Tommy, "So your welcome."

Next chapter the next test will be took. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	7. Upcoming test

Rugrats goes back to school

* * *

Tommy, Phil, Lil, Chuckie, Kimi, and them are in school for the seventh time. Study club is still growing in fact. Because they are a very good one. They love that study club. The next test that is coming up is for Geography. They need to study for it in fact. That test might be pretty easy but they still must study for it. That test is an important one. Them test starts out pretty easy but gets a bit harder as the school year goes on. They are in study club now in fact. Tommy has the globe with him.

"What is with the globe?" said Phil, "I just want to know."

"I also want to know," said Kimi, "Because i see you have it."

"For to study," said Tommy, "Not just the text books of course."

"Okay then," said Phil, "That answers my question."

"Same here," said Kimi, "Well it is for geography."

They are studying that of course. They hope to pass that test with flying colors. They need to study for it. All in that club is improving in school. They will keep the study club when they head to High School. So yes they will have a study club there. That study club will also be good. High school is harder than Middle school. They know that for a fact. They got done with study club. They are now getting in the car They are talking at Tommy's house right now. About that upcoming test.

"I think we can pass it," said Phil, "Thanks to study club in matter of fact."

"I know we can," said Tommy, "How was high school today Chuckie?"

"It was good," said Chuckie, "I joined a study club there."

"That is good," said Phil, "Study club is good thing."

"Yes indeed," said Tommy, "The school board made the right choice."

Next chapter is the science fair. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	8. Science fair and the cheater

Rugrats goes back to school

* * *

The science fair had started. They all are in it this year in matter of fact. That science fair is a big one. Phil won it last year with mold. They know he is defending his title this year. Dil is in it this year. He is still wearing that strange outfit he wears. He got that from his dad's side of the family not by dropping him on his head. He takes after his dad. He is just a strange kid. He has a UFO as his science project. That is just the way he is. Phil has a modal of the moon and Tommy the sun in fact.

"Is that a UFO Dil?" said Phil, "That i see you have?"

"Yes indeed," said Dil, "I am into stuff like that."

"Did we drop you on your head?" said Lil, "I just want to know."

"Not that i remember," said Dil, "I just take after my dad's side of the family."

"Your mom said that," said Phil, "That must be true in fact."

Tommy just might win it this year. Phil's is good but Tommy has a bright light in his sun. That might get him disquiified though. The judges are looking into it in fact. They are seeing if he cheated. If so he won't win it. Nothing against the rules about it. He won it but just by one vote. One boy there is angry that he lost it. That boy is George Underwood. He brought sweaty socks for his. So he went to smash it. Phil stopped him and turned him into the office where he got suspened. George not Phil in fact.

"He cheated many times," said Phil, "I heard rumors he does in fact."

"I believe it," said Tommy, "He is in big trouble now."

"I never win," said Lil, "When it comes to science."

"You are good in sports," said Phil, "You are one good soccer player."

"That you are," said Tommy, "We all saw you in matter of fact."

George got ten day suspention. If he cheats one more time he might get expelled for a year. He is a bad boy as well. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	9. Spanking is bad

Rugrats goes back to school

* * *

With George suspended from school now they know not to cheat. They know cheating is indeed wrong in fact. Sweaty socks was a bad idea. It smelled very bad in fact. They are glad he lost it. They know he must learn his lesson. He is in fact grounded as well in matter of fact. They know that cheating is bad. They won't ever cheat at school. They know they would also get grounded. Betty in fact can be very strict. She would spank them if they was ever caught cheating at school.

"Mom wouldn't just ground us," said Phil, "But spank us before that if we was caught cheating."

"He is right," said Lil, "Me and him was spanked for doing wrong."

"That is harsh," said Tommy, "I heard spanking is wrong."

"Same thing i heard," said Kimi, "I think grounding is good enough."

"Try telling that to her," said Phil, "She can be very strict."

They said they would try. That spanking can cause fear so more harm than good. They hope to get that time soon. They are taking a pop quiz at class. They will try to talk to Betty to reason with her that not to spank children that grounding is enough. After school came study club. They are glad they all passed that one test. Now after that they went home. They now can talk to Betty they hope Didi takes their side. She in fact will indeed. They are talking to her right now in fact. As in right away.

"Is it true you spanked them?" said Tommy, "I just want to know."

"Why yes," said Betty, "If they do wrong i do."

"It is wrong," said Tommy, "Grounding is enough in fact."

"I agree," said Didi, "Spanking causes more harm than good."

"I guess your right," said Betty, "No more spankings from me in fact."

They are glad she will stop that. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	10. A harder test coming

Rugrats goes back to school

* * *

With Betty no longer spanking her kids she might ground them longer. They know they must be good in matter of fact. Phil and Lil that is in fact. They know they will no longer get spanked. They always hated spankings. That it might cause fear in fact. They know they could get grounded two weeks instead of a weak. They must be good in fact. They are now at school now. They are getting ready for an upcoming test. The study club will study for it at both the school and at home in fact.

"I hope to pass it," said Phil, "Or my mom will ground me for two weeks."

"You will pass," said Tommy, "I believe in you in fact."

"We can all pass it," said Lil, "We have study club in fact."

"I sure love it," said Phil, "Study club in fact."

"We all do," said Tommy, "We are getting new members in fact."

They are studying for that test now. They are studying hard for it so they can pass it. They know it might be harder than the test before. They added three more members to that study club. That study club is the best club in town. They know they must study for it. Two students aren't in it isn't doing well in school. So they can talk to them to get them to join it. They will improve in school if they join it. If they don't they won't pass and repete that grade. They don't want them to fail that test.

"I hope they do," said Phil, "Or they might get in trouble at home."

"I agree," said Lil, "Tommy can you talk to them?"

"I sure can," said Tommy, "In fact i will in fact."

"That is good," said Phil, "This study club is the best."

"I agree," said Kimi, "We are improving in school."

Next chapter they have a pop quiz. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	11. A pop quiz

Rugrats goes back to school

* * *

Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi is at school right now. The pop quiz will soon happen in fact. They are now waiting for that pop quiz they know will happen. When the pop quiz came they took it. They will in fact pass them. They studied hard for it. They see their grades are improving thanks to the study club. They know they must pass them along with test and regular school work in order to pass to the next grade. They in fact will all pass to the next grade. They will be in high school in next school year.

"I hoped we passed," said Phil, "That pop quiz in fact or me and Lil would get grounded."

"I am sure we did," said Tommy, "We studied for it in the study club."

"I hope so," said Lil, "Mom said she would ground us if we fail it."

"She sure said so," said Phil, "She is a strict mom after all."

"Same with my mom," said Kimi, "Not so much with my stepdad."

They got them back graded they all passed it. They are so happy about that. They know they will pass to the next grade. The other two in their grade will be held back if they don't join the study club. Them two will get in trouble if they are held back. That they would get grounded if they do. They are like a certain boy on another show. They have stuff in common with that big boy. They need to study more to pass. They are going to talk with them. That they hope they join that study club.

"I hope they join it," said Phil, "Them two students in fact."

"I also hope so," said Lil, "They need to join it to pass."

"I can talk to them," said Tommy, "To see if they can join it in fact."

"Good idea," said Kimi, "I hope they join it."

"We can all talk to them," said Phil, "I know one of them boys in fact."

They will talk to them very soon. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	12. Who we take after

Rugrats goes back to school

* * *

Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi is at school right now. They are going to study for an upcoming test. They know that test that is coming up is an important one so it is pretty hard in fact. They know they must study hard to pass it. They are going to talk to them two who is failing in fact. They don't want them to fail it. They might get healed back instead of going to High school. They are pretty dumb kids in fact. They will talk to them after school. They want them to join that study club in fact.

"I hope they join," said Phil, "They seem not to listen to us."

"I also hope so," said Tommy, "Them two are hard headed in fact."

"I can try," said Lil, "I will see what i can do."

"Good idea," said Phil, "Don't give up on them yet."

"She can try," said Dil, "I am glad i joined study club."

They are glad they let him join it. He is a strange kid because he got it from his dad's side of the family not like what Phil and Lil said. His mom knows that in matter of fact. She has no memory of the twins dropping him on his head. It never happened they just thought happened. Didi had a long talk to Betty about it after that video. The twins are glad they didn't drop him. That might have killed him in fact. They didn't drop him on his head. The twins was just babies back then in fact.

"Glad we didn't drop him," said Phil, "Do you remember us doing that to you?"

"I have no memory of that," said Dil, 'I am a lot like my dad in a way."

"You sure are," said Tommy, "In a way i am like my mom."

"That is true," said Phil, "I am like my dad in a way."

"That you are," said Lil, "I am a lot like mom in a way."

They take after them in fact. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	13. Test coming soon

Rugrats goes back to school

* * *

Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi is at school right now. They are going to study for an upcoming test again. Them two kids still won't join that study club. They might be held back a year if they don't join it. They are studying for it right now. That test is some what harder than the test before that in that subject. They know that studying helps in fact. That test is important in fact. They are studying for it hard early on to make sure they pass it. After all if Phil and Lil fails the test they would get grounded.

"We better pass it," said Phil, "Or we would get grounded for two weeks."

"He is correct," said Lil, "You know how strict our mom could be."

"Better than spanking," said Tommy, "Spanking is bad in matter of fact."

"That it is," said Phil, "Still it is strict just for failing a test."

"Yes indeed," said Lil, "She could hire a tudor instead."

Tommy of course agrees with them. He will try to talk to their mom again. To see what he can do to change her mind. They studied for that test hard. They know the more studying they do the better they will do. They know that test might be pretty hard but not to hard. They can handle test like that. They know coming up is a very hard test. That test is how smart they are it isn't for a grade. That test is in fact an IQ test. That test is a strange one they don't want to take that one in fact.

"I don't want to take it," said Phil, "But i will take it for a fact of course."

"Same here," said Tommy, "That test is a strange one."

"Very strange," said Lil, "It isn't for a grade."

"I agree," said Kimi, "That test is an IQ test."

"That it is," said Phil, "I think we should study for it."

Next chapter is the pretty hard test. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	14. IQ test

Rugrats goes back to school

* * *

Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi is at school right now. They are now taking the IQ test in fact. It is in fact a hard test. In fact the hardest test of the school year to see how smart the students are. Todd, Ty, and Teddy are there. They are their classmates. They did in fact study for it in the study club. That isn't a test for a grade. But the one with the lowest score will be sent to special ed. That is what Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi don't want that. But one of the Mcnulty's will get a low score on that test.

"Time to begin," said the teacher, "Remember lowest scores get's sent to special ed in fact."

"I hope i do well," said Phil, "It is a hard test in fact."

"I also hope i do," said Todd, "This test is indeed hard."

"Hardest test in school," said the teacher, "I took it and got a high score and i became a teacher."

"It sure looks hard," said Ty, "This test looks very hard."

Tommy got a top score on it. Phil and Lil did good as well. Same as Ty and Todd as well. But Teddy got a low score on it. They are going to send him to special ed in fact. They sent a letter to his mom in matter of fact. His mom will be mad at him when he goes home after school. Phil, Lil, and Kimi as well as two Mcnulty's got average on it. Tommy is the smartest in that class. He could become a teacher when he grows up. They are now talking about that test. They see Teddy isn't happy about it.

"Teddy isn't happy," said Phil, "That he got the lowest score."

"I can tell," said Tommy, "He will go to special ed after all."

"That is true," said Lil, "I wonder what will happen to him when he goes home?"

"She will be mad," said Ty, "She just might ground him."

"She is strict," said Todd, "She will ground him i am sure."

She did ground him like they said he would. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	15. Timmy grounded

Rugrats goes back to school

* * *

Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi is at school right now. They are glad the IQ test is over with. They know that Teddy is now in a special education middle school in town. They are glad they got good scores on their test. Teddy isn't happy in fact. He hates that new school that he will be going to. After school and study club they went to the park. Timmy is now talking to his brother Teddy right now at the park. Timmy will in fact tell him something not nice. That could get him in trouble in fact.

"Here we are the park," said Phil, "Look the Mcnulty's are here."

"Yes we are," said Tommy, "I also see them here as well."

"Are you dumb?" said Timmy, "I just want to know."

"I am telling mom," said Teddy, "Mom he called me dumb."

"Timothy Mcnulty!" said his mom, "You are grounded we are going home now."

Phil and them saw that in matter of fact. They know Timmy can be mean. That he called one of his brother's dumb was a new low for him. They are glad that his mom grounded him for it. They know if any of them fails a test they would get a tutor. They don't want a tutor so they are glad they are in study club. That study club helps children pass to the next grade. Teddy should have joined it but he said no. They know he goes to a special education middle school. They are glad that none of them goes there.

"I am glad we joined it," said Phil, "That study club in matter of fact."

"I am also glad we did," said Lil, "Thank you Tommy for starting it up."

"No problem," said Tommy, "It was a good idea in fact."

"I am glad you did," said Kimi, "Study club is a good thing."

"We are glad he did," said Phil, "That study club is the best in fact."

Next chapter i will need some ideas. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	16. The petition part 1

Rugrats goes back to school

* * *

Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi is at park now. They are glad Timmy got grounded by calling his brother Teddy who has a learning know he has a learning disability. His mom ungrounded him when it was proven he has one. They know that it isn't nice to tease people with them. They are on the swings at the park talking and swinging. They love the park in fact. They have lots of fun there after all. They love that park a lot. They are glad they came there. That park is the best one in that town in fact.

"This park is nice," said Phil, "This swing set i sure love the best."

"Same here," said Tommy, "This park is indeed the best in town."

"Better than the other one," said Kimi, "What is that other park anyway?"

"A Gay and lesbian one," said Phil, "We will never go to that park unless it changes."

"Same here," said Tommy, "That park does need to change before we go to it."

They will start a petition to change that other park so everyone can enjoy it. That other park will be decided by the town council and the Mayor. They are the ones to decide on it in fact. That good park is enjoyed by all. That park has more people than that other park. The ones who made it is a gay couple. They want them to step down and give it to the town. They hate that other park in fact. They won't go there unless the town takes it over and makes it a park for all to enjoy in matter of fact.

"We hope this works," said Phil, "This petition for the town to takeover."

"I am sure it will," said Tommy, "This town needs parks enjoyed by all."

"I hope so," said Lil, "Private parks shouldn't be allowed unless it is on private property like houses."

"I agree," said Kimi, "They put bad stuff in that private park."

"It will work," said Tommy, "This petition will work indeed."

Next chapter they get many to sign that petition. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	17. The petition part 2

Rugrats goes back to school

* * *

Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi along with Chuckie, Angelica, Susie, and Harold is at town hall. They have the petition in hand. They know that the town council and the Mayor will respond to it in fact. They hope they make it a regular community park instead of a gay one. They want everyone to enjoy it not just homosexuals. They know they can make a difference. They want everyone to enjoy that other park. The current owners ask people if they are gay or lesbian. One's not is turned away at once.

"I love this petition," said the Mayor, "Town council i want to approve it so i want you to vote on it."

"I am glad," said Phil, "That petition is indeed a good one."

"I vote yes," said a town council member, "I was rejected to go in it because i am straight."

"Same here," said another, "This will make it a regular community park at once."

"That is good," said Tommy, "I sure knew it would work in fact."

They all approved it in fact. The mayor then signed the local law for it. They had the owners give them the deed. Them two was then arrested for making a private park that isn't on the land of houses. They know they broke the law. They know they will get two weeks in jail before a hearing and trial can take place. Tommy and them are glad they won. They are very happy. The people will enjoy that park now. They see them removing all the homosexual things from it. They are happy in fact now.

"I am glad it worked," said Phil, "You sure knew it would work in fact."

"I knew it would," said Tommy, "I know that local law in fact."

"That is good," said "Lil, "This park will now be a good one in fact."

"That it will be," said Susie, "I am glad we signed it."

"You said it," said Angelica, "We can now enjoy that park very soon."

Next chapter they will enjoy that park. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	18. Trial begins

Rugrats goes back to school

* * *

Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi along with Chuckie, Angelica, Susie, and Harold is at that one park that was a gay park. That park is now a public community park now at last. That couple who made it a Homosexual park will soon go on trial for what they did. They will watch that trial from begging to the end of course. They are glad all the homosexual things are gone. That all people will enjoy it like the other good park. The town people hated that park before. So now they will love it now of course indeed.

"This is now a good park," said Phil, "I am glad they made this a public community park for all to enjoy."

"It sure is now," said Tommy, "We can see that trial it starts tomorrow."

"I wouldn't miss it," said Phil, "I sure hope they are found guilty as charged."

"Same here," said Lil, "I heard that when it was a homosexual park they did gross things."

"And same here," said Kimi, "I hope they go to prison for a good long time."

The next day is the start of that trial of them two gay men. They are on trial together in matter of fact. The judge in that cause is Judge Gary Miller. And the DA is Megan Smith she is a tough lawyer in matter of fact. She is a very good one. She wins more cases than losses them. They are glad the trial has started. They hope it won't take a long time. They know it can be a fast trial in matter of fact. They are watching that trial as it started. The DA did a good job in it. Now after day one they are talking about it.

"That DA did a good job," said Phil, "But the defense did a poor job on his."

"That she did," said Tommy, "And i agree that defense attorney did a bad job."

"That he did," said Lil, "That lawyer is in fact a bad lawyer."

"I agree," said Susie, "He did a bad job of course."

"Same here," said Angelica, "I am sure they will be found guilty."

Next chapter the trial goes on. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	19. Trial continues part 1

Rugrats goes back to school

* * *

Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi is now in school now. They know a test is coming soon so they will study for it. They went to study then it was time for that trial of them two men who made that park a homosexual one instead of public. That is against the law in that town. They could end up spending ten years in prison. They broke that law of course so they are on trial for it now. They know they are guilty of it. As in the children of course. They know that DA is strong and the defense attorney is weak.

"My first witness is," said the judge, 'Is Phil Deville who is a local school boy in this town."

"Do you promise," said the bailiff, "To tell the truth and nothing but the truth so help you God?"

"I do," said Phil, "So help me God."

"You maybe seated," said the judge, "You can ask him questions now."

"Yes your honor," said the DA, "I will be glad to of course."

She asked him good questions and told the truth like he said he would do. The Defense attorney tried to get him to lie. He wouldn't tell a lie there when under oath. The DA called objection and told the Defense attorney to knock it off. That was a good call of course. The DA called good people up. The case is now over with for the day. They know next day will be the Defense witness time. The witnesses for the Defense is bad people. They are a biker, a murderer, and a kidnapper.

"That lawyer tried to make me lie," said Phil, "Which i won't do in the court when under oath or ever."

"Yes indeed," said Lil, "The same for me and the others."

"Yes indeed," said Didi, "I am glad you all telled the truth."

"Yes indeed mom," said Tommy, "What do you have there Dil?"

"Just my invention," said Dil, "You know very well i am like dad in that way."

What he has is a pen using octopus ink. Dil is a strange kid. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	20. Lying Biker

Rugrats goes back to school

* * *

Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi is now in school now. They went to the court house now because the defense will be call to the stand a biker. They know he is the star witness for the state. He is ready for it now by the way. The foreman of the jury is Drew Pickles. They elected him as in the jury that is in matter of fact. He is in fact the best choice because he is smart. The others in it is Stu Pickles, Mrs. Carmichael, Charlotte Pickles, Didi Pickles, Lou Pickles, Kira Finster, and some background characters.

"I call Bob Richards," said the Defense Attorney, "He is a biker in matter of fact."

"Do you promise," said the bailif, "To tell the truth and nothing but the truth so help you God?"

"I do," said biker Bob, "I indeed do in fact."

"You can be seated," said the judge, "Okay sir you can ask him question now."

"Thanks your honor," said the Defense attorney, "I will indeed do that right now."

He lied about everything in matter of fact. In fact he wasn't there at all for he was drinking at a local bar at that time. That man drinks a lot and does illegal drugs. He is also the meanest biker in town. He has a biker gang called the dirty snakes. They do illegal stuff. He will soon be arrested along with his gang. The police wants to perform a crack down on gangs. The DA cross examined him. They got him to crack. That will be another charge brought up against him very soon of course.

"That man lied," said Phil, "He was at a bar drinking i heard your honor."

"Time to charge him," said the judge, "Thanks for letting me know. You can now be seated."

"No problem," said Phil, "And yes your honor i will."

"He is a good boy," said the judge, "He could become a DA someday."

"I agree," said the DA, "He knew that biker was lying."

Next chapter the case goes on. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	21. We know they are guilty

Rugrats goes back to school

* * *

Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi is now at the park. They know that it is Saturday so they won't be watching the trial. They are glad them two men is in the county jail now. That they won't see them two at the park. They are at their favorite park right now. They will go to the other park that was a Homosexual park some other time. They are glad they got to talk in court. They want them men to be in prison. They know that the trial won't be very long. They are talking about that case right now.

"I know they are guilty," said Phil, "I want them to be in prison."

"I also know that," said Tommy, "What they did was illegal after all in matter of fact."

"I will be glad when the virdict comes," said Lil, "I am sure it will be a guilty one."

"I know that," said Kimi, "After all the evidence points to them."

"They belong in prison," said Phil, "That what they did is against the law in matter of fact."

They know them two men are guilty in fact. They know that law very well in fact. They will be glad when they get convicted. We see them all now playing hide and seek. They love playing that in fact. They are all children in fact. They are having a good time playing. They love to run around. They played for hours until it was time to head on home. They know that Phil, Lil, Chuckie and them are going to church tomorrow. Tommy and Dil are Jewish in fact. They go to Synagouge after all in fact.

"Church tomorrow," said Phil, "After all you know we are Catholic."

"That i know," said Tommy, "I hope you have fun there all of you."

"Yes indeed," said Lil, "We sure do love church in fact."

"I sure do," said Kimi, "Phil here is an Altar boy there."

"That i am," said Phil, "Same as other boys i know."

Next chapter the trial goes on. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	22. Lil gets glasses

Rugrats goes back to school

* * *

Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi is now at the eye doctor now. They need to get eye exams of course. And one of them needs glasses. That person is a girl of course not a boy. That person might get contacts if that person wanted to. They are being called one at a time. They are glad they are getting it done. They know that their parents insurance will pay for glasses. They know glasses are to help them see if they have problem seeing. They are being called there one at a time of course in fact.

"I have good eyesight," said Phil, "The doctor said i have perfect eyesight."

"You are lucky," said Lil, "I have to get glasses just like you Chuckie."

"Get pink," said Chuckie, "Don't get the kind i got they are for boys only."

"She knows that," said Phil, "I will help her pick some out."

"Thank you," said Lil, "After all so many choices to pick from."

They know she will adjust to them. They think Lil looks good in them. She thinks she might look like a nerd. But she is a good looking girl even though she dyes some of her hair different colors. They know she isn't a punk just different. She acts muture but she is still like Phil in ways. She acts so childish in many ways like a preschool child. They are now at the Deville house. Lil is getting ready to take them off when their mom stopped her. They are now talking to her about it. That she needs glasses.

"You have to," said Betty, "For it is now homework time."

"Okay mom," said Lil, "Do i look like a nerd?"

"Not at all," said Phil, "You still look good."

"He is right," said Betty, "Now do your homework now."

"Yes mom,"said both, "Then can i take them off?"

They said yes of course. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	23. Lil's glasses looks good

Rugrats goes back to school

* * *

Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi is now at school now. Lil is getting use to her pink framed glasses to match the pink streak in her hair. They all think she looks good in them in fact. They look good on her in matter of fact. She isn't a nerd in fact. No one will make fun of her just because of that in matter of fact. She now knows that no one will make fun of her. She isn't the only kid there who wears glasses. The bullies also won't make fun of her because one of them wears glasses in matter of fact the leader.

"They won't tease you," said Phil, "Even them bullies wears glasses the leader of them in fact."

"I feel better now," said Lil, "Now that i know i won't be teased for these glasses."

"I wear contacts," said a girl, "Name is Amber Smith by the way."

"Maybe i could get them," said Lil, "After all she wears them in fact."

"Not sure Lil," said Phil, "Sticking something in your eyes doesn't sound to good."

She decided not to get them but could decided to keep wearing glasses. She will get use to them pretty fast. In fact three teachers there wears glasses and same as the sectary to Vice Principal Pangborn. Lil likes the color pink so she picked them frames. She loves putting pink streaks in her hair for some reason or other. Them glasses match that perfectly. She is looking at herself in the bathroom mirror and she looks good. They wonder why Amber is wearing contacts in matter of fact.

"You look good in them," said Kimi, "After all it matches the pink steak in your hair."

"I do look good," said Lil, "Why does Amber wears contacts?"

"Not sure why," said Kimi, "You just have to ask her."

"I sure will," said Lil, "Let's go to class before the bell rings."

"Good idea," said Kimi, "After all the hall monitor will stop us."

They won't be late. The new hall monitor will soon be picked. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here


	24. Glasses and inventing

Rugrats goes back to school

* * *

Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi is now at school now. Lil got use to her pink framed glasses that matches her streak in her hair. She thinks she looks good in them in fact. In fact she is a good looking girl in fact. She knows how to take good care of them. That they must be cleaned and took off in bath or shower and going to bed. Phil might need glasses one day. He knows one day he could. That if he ever needs glasses they would be blue framed glasses. He would have no problem adjusting to them in fact.

"Someday i might," said Phil, "If i ever get glasses they would be blue or black framed glasses."

"I think you will," said Lil, "I believe one day you will need them."

"I also think so," said Phil, 'What color frames should i get if i need them?"

"I say blue," said Lil, "They would look good on you in fact."

"I might someday," said Tommy, "After all some of my family wears glasses."

Chuckie thinks Lil looks good in them as well. They went home and did their homework and played. They know glasses help people who has problems seeing see clearly again. They know Dil might need them someday because his Mom Didi wears them. Tommy hopes he takes more after his dad with eyesight. Dil takes after his dad when it comes to inventing stuff. Dil is just a strange kid but he is well liked. He will soon invent something else. That he will make a toy he hopes will sell good.

"I will invent a new toy," said Dil, "That will sell very good in fact."

"I hope it does," said Phil, "Your octopus ink pen is a good one."

"That it is," said Dil, "It does work in matter of fact."

"That it does," said Tommy, "You are a lot like dad in that way."

"Yes he does," said Didi, "He is better at inventing stuff than Stu."

Stu didn't hear it because he is inventing something. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	25. Dil gets glasses

Rugrats goes back to school

* * *

Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi is now at school now. One student there needs glasses after all in fact. That student is Dil Pickles in matter of fact. Yes Dil will need glasses in matter of fact. He got that from his mom in fact. That and his looks in fact. But with inventing stuff from his dad in matter of fact. He will soon get tested after school in fact. He see's blurry in matter of fact and get's headaches. So yes he does need glasses. His mom made an eye doctor appointment for him after school in fact.

"Dil you might need glasses," said Phil, "After all you have headaches and sees blurry."

"I think i do," said Dil, "I want to get black framed glasses."

"They might look good on you," said Lil, "After all you get that from your mom in fact."

"That i did," said Dil, "That and her looks in fact."

"And acts like dad," said Tommy, "After all you invent stuff of course."

After school Dil went for an eye exam and proven he needs glasses. So he picked out black frames that he told them he would in fact. They now see him wearing glasses. He looks good in them in matter of fact. They all had their eye exams so they bought sunglasses so they can have glasses. Sunglasses are very common in the south and such. He won't be called a nerd but a bully will call him four eyes which will make Dil angry not mad. That he would beat up that bully so he did that in fact.

"Not bad Dil," said Phil, "Hitting that bully in matter of fact."

"Yes indeed," said Tommy, "You just got mad is all."

"That i did," said Dil, "I am sure he won't mess with me again."

"That is true," said Tommy, "After all pain is the best teacher at times."

"That is true," said Phil, "Like that kid who broke his arm when playing."

They hope they never get broken bones. See what happens next chapter of this story here.

"That is true," said Phil, "That ki


	26. At the park playing

Rugrats goes back to school

* * *

Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi is now at the park now. Dil is getting use to his glasses that he got in fact. Them black framed glasses looks good on him in matter of fact. That the way his complection is of course. Tommy, Phil, and Kimi is wearing their new sunglasses that their parents bought for them of course. They are having lots of fun there playing on the swings in that park. They are glad that bullies won't mess with Dil because he beat up the toughest bully in that town in matter of fact.

"I love the park," said Phil, "This is indeed the best park in this town here."

"Same here," said Lil, "Dil you will get use to them glasses like i did."

"I sure am," said Dil, "I think these glasses looks good on me."

"Black looks good on you," said Tommy, "I am glad you picked them one's out in fact."

"I am glad i did," said Dil, "I do look good in these glasses i got."

Some parents there see's Tommy, Phil, and Kimi wearing sunglasses are cool kids. They are indeed cool kids in fact. They really did that to fit into what Dil and Lil is wearing as well as Chukie. They are good kids in matter of fact. Phil might be next to need glasses in fact. Because things can change in a year in fact. Tommy know's he also might as well. Because of his grandpa Lou and his Mom Didi wears them. Kimi also might as well. Until then they are having fun in the park now in fact.

"I might need them one day," said Phil, "After all if i ever do need glasses i would get blue framed glasses."

"I know you will," said Lil, "After all i wear them and we are twins in fact."

"Blue is your color," said Tommy, "I would get red framed ones."

"That is good," said Kimi, "I would get the kind my mom wears."

"Yes indeed," said Chuckie, "I hope we all need eye glasses."

Next chapter they go back to school. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	27. School board check

Rugrats goes back to school

* * *

Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi is now at school now in fact. They are taking a pop quiz now in matter of fact. They studied for that pop quiz in the study club. They know they did well on them in fact. They know what will happen if they fail just one test. That their parents would hire tutor's for them in fact. They got the pop quiz back graded. They all got good grades on them. They are glad that study club is working very well. They got two more members in fact. Them two is Dennis and his brother Eric.

"We did good," said Phil, "I am glad you started this study club here."

"We sure did," said Lil, "We are all glad you started it up."

"I knew it would work," said Tommy, "We will all go on to High school together."

"I knew it would as well," said Kimi, "We will move on to high school next school year."

"We all knew it would," said Phil, "We are glad to be members of it in fact."

They are now studying for an upcoming test. That test will be a Science test in fact. They know it will be a pretty hard test. They need to study hard for it to pass it with flying color's. They are glad two more members joined that club. They know that studying works in matter of fact. They are going to pass that test. They of course study at home as well in fact. That study club got another check from the school board to get more stuff. They know that test is done. They are now heading home now.

"That is good news," said Phil, "That the school board gave us another check."

"It sure is," said Tommy, "That school board is in fact a good one."

"That is true," said Lil, "I am glad we did well in the pop quiz."

"I love study club," said Kimi, "I am glad i am a member of this club."

"We are glad to be," said Phil, "Now to study more for that upcoming test."

They in fact will all do that at home. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	28. Best club ever

Rugrats goes back to school

* * *

Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi is now at school now in fact. They are glad they passed that pop quiz that they took in fact. They are now studying for that upcoming science test. Phil is good at science in matter of fact. They need to study for that. They are all glad they are in study club in matter of fact of course. They are glad that Tommy started study club. They knew it was a good idea in matter of fact. That study club is the best one in town. They will still take new members in fact of course in fact.

"I am glad you did," said Phil, "That we are in study club in fact."

"Same here," said Lil, "It was a good idea in matter of fact."

"I am glad you did," said Kimi, "So thank you for starting it up in fact."

"No problem," said Tommy, "I am glad you all joined up in fact."

"We are glad you did," said Phil, "Look we now have two more members now."

They welcomed them two to that study club. They then took their seats and began to study for upcoming test. That is a good thing in fact. They know how important studying is in fact. They are glad Tommy started that club up. They all improved in school after they joined it. The same will be with them two members who just joined that club. That study club is the best in fact. The school board is thinking of sending them another check to get more stuff. They do have enough money for that.

"We are glad they joined," said Tommy, "They will improve i know in matter of fact."

"I am glad they did," said Phil, "This study club is the best club in this school."

"I know they will improved," said Lil, "I am glad we joined this study club here."

"That they will," said Phil, "This study club is the best club like you said."

"They will improve," said Tommy, "I will make sure they do in fact."

Next chapter they study even more. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	29. Victor joins

Rugrats goes back to school

* * *

Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi is now at school now in fact. They are now studying more for that upcoming test in study club. That upcoming test is pretty hard in matter of fact. They know they can and will pass it. They are glad Tommy started that up of course. They know all members are improving in school in matter of fact. They know that test are important in fact. They are getting another member to it. That student get's C's on school work, test, and homework. As well as pop quiz's as well of course.

"Welcome here," said Tommy, "To this wonderful study club we have here."

"Yes welcome," said Phil, "I am glad this study club is still growing in matter of fact."

"Why thank you," said Victor, "My name is Victor by the way in fact."

"Welcome Victor," said Tommy, "Sit in that seat between Dil and Kimi."

"Okay then," said Victor, "I wonder why Dil dresses like that in fact."

They told him he is like his dad in fact. He is just a strange but good kid. He looks like his mom but acts like his dad. That Dil now helps his dad in stuff. Dil looks good in his black framed glasses he is wearing. He takes after his mom in that. As well as Grandpa Lou in fact as well. Tommy might someday need glasses himself. They get eye exams once a year unless eye sight becomes blurry. So far he is having no problems. That it might be an adult when he gets them in matter of fact of course.

"I don't need them," said Tommy, "Glasses in matter of fact of course."

"Same here," said Phil, "If i ever get glasses they would be blue framed ones."

"Phil might next year," said Lil, "Same as you Tommy and Kimi."

"I know that," said Tommy, "How about you Kimi?"

"I also know that," said Kimi, "After all mom wears them in matter of fact."

Next chapter they study again. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	30. Mayor approves

Rugrats goes back to school

* * *

Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi is now at school now in fact. They are studying in the study club now in matter of fact. They got two more members now. They are glad that study club is doing very well indeed. They know that test is coming very soon. That it will be on Monday in matter of fact of course. They are glad that more wants to do well in school. That they will improve in fact. The more they study for it the better. They know that al members of that study club will move on to the next grade of course.

"Things are going well," said Phil, "Welcome you two to this wonderful study club here."

"Yes they are," said Tommy, "I am glad more members are here. Welcome you two to this club here."

"Why thank you," said Jacob, "My name is Jacob but call be Jake."

'Yes thank you," said Lucy, "My name is Lucy by the way in fact."

"That is good," said Tommy, "I am glad this idea is working better than i hoped for which is a good thing."

They studied hard for them upcoming test. They know it is on Monday in matter of fact. They are glad that they are improving at school in fact. That study club is the best study club in that town in fact. The city council and the mayor are happy about that. The Mayor will write a check for that study club. They are glad the Mayor approves of it. They know the mayor of that town is the strong mayor type of government. That he has the finale say in that matter. They got that check and talking about it.

"The Mayor is good," said Phil, "That we got this check from him in fact."

"That is good," said Tommy, "I am glad he approves of it."

"That is a good mayor," said Lil, "I am glad he got elected."

"That he is," said Kimi, "I am glad he was elected as well."

"Best mayor," said Tommy, "That this town ever had in fact."

They are glad things are going well. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	31. If we fail?

Rugrats goes back to school

* * *

Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi is now at school now in fact. They are studying now in the study club in matter of fact. They welcomed two more members who came to join that club. They will pass that test come on Monday in fact. That all it's members will pass to the next grade in matter of fact. Study club was a good idea that Tommy had. They knew it would work in fact. They didn't know it would be that good. They know that is a good thing in the matter of fact. They are now talking of course.

"I know we can pass," said Phil, "I am glad we are in this study club."

"I know we will," said Tommy, "After all studying is a good thing."

"That it is," said Lil, "I am glad you started this up."

"I agree," said Kimi, "So thank you Tommy for starting it up."

"No problem," said Tommy, "I knew study club would work in fact."

They all studied hard for that upcoming test in fact. They are studying hard for it in matter of fact. They know they can and will pass to the next grade thanks to that study club in fact. They all went to Tommy's house after study club. That study club is going very good in fact. That they wouldn't need tutor's in matter of fact. They know if they fail just one test their parents would hire tutor's in fact. They are now talking to their parents right now in fact. That what they would do if they fail that test.

"Do you know if you fail it," said Betty, "That test in matter of fact?"

"Hire a tutor?" said Phil, "Did i get it right?"

"Like he said," said Lil, "Are we right of course?"

"That you are," said Betty, "What do you you say Didi?"

"Same here," said Didi, "But we know you kids an and will pass it."

Next chapter they will go to the park. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	32. A boy failed

Rugrats goes back to school

* * *

Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi is now at school now in fact. They had fun at the park on Saturday in matter of fact. They know it is the day of that test. They know they can and will pass that test in matter of fact. They know how important that test is in fact. They know it will be on the midterm exams in fact. They are glad they studied hard for that test in matter of fact. They are glad Tommy started that up in fact. That study club in matter of fact of course. They are glad that more members joined that club in fact.

"That test was a bit tough," said Phil, "But i am sure i passed that test in matter of fact."

"That it was," said Tommy, "I am sure we all passed that test in fact."

"I know we did," said Lil, "After all we studied hard for it in fact."

"I also know that," said Kimi, "I am glad that test is over in fact."

"You said it," said Phil, "I know another test later in the month in fact."

They indeed all passed that test in flying colors. They knew that studying worked the way it should. Well it is going better than expected in fact. They are now going home in matter of fact. they showed them test with good grades on it. Their parents are happy to see that in fact. They are glad they won't get tutor's this time. One classmate did fail that test in fact. His parents hired a tutor for him. They also grounded him in matter of fact. They are going to force him to join that study club in matter of fact as well.

"That test is over," said Phil, "I am glad i joined study club in fact."

"Same here," said Lil, "Next we will study for an English test."

"That is true," said Tommy, "That boy who failed that test will join that club."

"I heard about that," said Kimi, "The study club we have will help him in fact."

"That it will," said Tommy, "I am glad you all joined the club i started up."

They are glad they all passed that test in fact. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	33. Tommy the tutor part 1

Rugrats goes back to school

* * *

Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi is now at school now in fact. They are going to study for that upcoming test later on that month. They did their regular school work and then after school they went to study club. They see that boy who failed his test. They know he has to join that study club and have a tutor and that tutor is Tommy. They are going to start studying it right then and there. They are glad they are members of it. They are glad Tommy started it up and he is also a tutor of course. They know how busy he can be.

"I am glad you are here," said Phil, "In this study club that is in matter of fact."

"Same here," said Tommy, "I am also his tutor in matter of fact."

"Thank you," said that boy, "I am glad to be in this club."

"Yes welcome," said Kimi, "I am glad this club is growing."

"Fastest study club in town," said Lil, 'That is true in matter of fact of course."

They studied for that upcoming test in matter of fact. They know Tommy will go over to that kids house to tutor him so he can do better in school in fact. They are glad that kid will improve in school thanks to that study club. Tommy know he will be busy until the time comes that kid improves that he will no longer need a tutor in matter of fact. They know it won't take all school year though. But it will be until his grades improve that he will only need study club. That is a club that will last all school year.

"He will be busy," said Phil, "After all he is going to tutor that kid."

"That is true," said Lil, "He will be tired when he gets home in fact."

"Okay then," said Dil, "I will know why of course."

"That is true," said Stu, "Come on Dil let's get to inventing now."

"Okay dad," said Dil, "I hope what we invent is good."

Next chapter i need ideas please. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	34. Robot boy

Rugrats goes back to school

* * *

Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi is now at school now in fact. Tommy is now helping that boy who is struggling with his grades. That boy is named Peter Winslow but goes by the name of Pete. The others is at home right now in fact. Dil and Stu invented a new toy called robot children. They do hope that people would like it in matter of fact. They made it anatomically correct of course. So it does have clothes on to cover them up. They of course know what it is. That robot child is in fact a boy. They hope it sells.

"I hope it sells," said Dil, "It really has private parts though."

"I also hope so," said Stu, "I gave them them parts to make it seem more human."

"It has them parts?" said Phil, "Let me take a look at it."

"It sure does," said Stu, "And of course you can look at them parts all of you."

"It sure does," said Phil, "I know how them parts are because i have them."

They are waiting for Tommy to come home. They want him to see that robot his brother and dad made. They hope he likes it in matter of fact. Tommy is at Pete's house helping him improve in school. That boy is slowly improving in matter of fact. He is getting a bit better grades now. Tommy is glad he and the study club is helping him. They then talked a bit. Tommy then came home. He saw his friends there. He is glad they are there. Because he want to talk to them about how things went.

"Things went well," said Tommy, "I am glad you are here of course."

"See what Dil and Stu made," said Phil, "It is in the basement of course."

"This i got to see," said Tommy, "Them two are so much alike."

"That is true," said Lil, "This robot boy has real male parts."

"I can tell," said Tommy, "I hope it does sell in matter of fact."

Next chapter they give it to a company. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	35. Product is liked

Rugrats goes back to school

* * *

Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi is now at school now in fact. Tommy and them are in study club in matter of fact of course. Dil and Stu is at that company to sell it to them so that they can sell well worldwide. The owner of that company loves that toy in fact. So they got the patent for it and they began to make them in fact. Stu and Dil are happy now in fact. They are glad they made something that people will buy. That made them very happy in matter of fact. After the study club they went to Tommy's house talking.

"That is good," said Phil, "I will buy one in matter of fact."

"I will get the girl," said Lil, "That one has female parts in matter of fact."

"I am happy," said Dil, "I am now a good inventor in fact."

"That he is," said Tommy, "Same for dad in matter of fact."

"Dil is smart," said Phil, "His products seems to be better."

They are glad they made something that will sell very well. They know having private parts on them makes them more human. They have nothing against that because they have them parts. That they will be used to make children. They know it will be used for educational reasons in fact. They all get naked so they can take baths or showers. That every part needs to be washed. They are glad they are improving in school. They know they will all move on to the next grade in their case another school.

"We are improving," said Phil, "How is things going with that one boy?"

"That we are," said Tommy, "Things with him is going very well in fact."

"I love study club," said Lil, "That was a good idea you had of course."

"I love it," said Kimi, "We are all glad we are members of it."

"No problem," said Tommy, "I am also happy for my dad and brother."

Next chapter the products hits the market. See what happens next chapter of this long story here.


	36. Product is selling well

Rugrats goes back to school

* * *

Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi is now at school now in fact. Tommy and them are in study club in matter of fact of course. The new product hit the market. That product comes in both male and female with the same type of private parts they have. Phil has a boy one and Lil a girl one. Kimi as well has a girl and Tommy a boy in fact. That product is making good money because it is selling very well in matter of fact. They are glad that Dil and Stu made a product that people would really love to buy in fact.

"It is selling well," said Phil, "Not the first doll to have them parts we have."

"I knew it would," said Dil, "After all it was my idea in matter of fact of course."

"I love it," said Lil, "That female doll is my favorite."

"I prefer the boy," said Phil, "After all i am a boy in fact."

"Same here," said Chuckie, "After all we have the same type of parts."

They are glad that product is selling very well in fact. They are glad the study club is going very well. They know that test is coming up later that month of course. They are glad that product is selling very well. They are glad that Dil and Stu made something that works. They are happy about that of course. That product will sell well over the Holiday's like Christmas and Hanukkah. They know that children will ask for it is why. It will be the best selling toy that year in matter of fact of course.

"Study club is going good," said Phil, "That i know we can pass that upcoming test later this month."

"That it is," said Lil, "This test might be pretty hard but we can do it."

"I had a good idea," said Tommy, "That study club is going very well indeed."

"That you did," said Kimi, "I am glad i am a member of it."

"He is smart," said Dil, "He gets very good grades in fact."

Next chapter they go to the park. See what happens next chapter of this long story here.


	37. Safety first parents

Rugrats goes back to school

* * *

Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi is now at the park right now. They are having a good time on the swings and slide of course. They are having lots of fun there that nice day. They love that park the best of course. They know the other two parks is nice but the biggest park is still the best park in that town there of course. Then along came two parents that is Helicopter parents in a small political party called the Safety first party is there now. They think that all children needs watched at all times, must be microchipped, and wants them to play safer.

"I sure love this park," said Phil, "This playground is indeed the best of course."

"You said it," said Tommy, "This playground is in very good shape as well."

"Yes indeed," said Lil, "I am glad we came here in fact."

"You kids," said that dad, "You are swinging to high and i don't see your parents and you need microchipped."

"Leave us alone," said Phil, 'You aren't our bosses in matter of fact. And we don't know you two."

They kept talking to them that safety first is the best way. They then talked to a park security guard what is going on. That park guard kicked them out of that park that they won't be allowed back unless they tell them kids sorry. They will try to start their own park called safety first park. The Mayor told them no to that. That Helicopter parenting is wrong indeed. They are glad the security guard kicked out them two parents. That their own children is starting to rebel against their parents.

"Glad they are gone," said Phil, "I am glad that security guard took action against them."

"You said it," said Tommy, "Now we can have some more fun on this playground here."

"I am glad they are gone," said Lil, "They are known member of that party."

"That they are," said Kimi, "I am glad they lost the local Election last time."

"I am happy now," said Chuckie, "That them parents is not allowed back in here."

They are glad they are gone of course. I need ideas for next chapter. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	38. Ryan and Felix joins

Rugrats goes back to school

* * *

Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi is now at school right now in fact. They are studying for that upcoming test later that month in fact. They got two more members in there. That they are friends named Ryan and Felix. They are good kids that are struggling with their grades. They are glad that they joined that study club so their grades will improve in fact. They are welcoming them two to that club there. That they are going to have a test in their class as well. They are in the same class as Dil in matter of fact of course.

"Welcome here," said Phil, "I think you two is in Dil,s class in matter of fact."

"Yes welcome," said Tommy, "And i also think you two are in his class."

"That we are," said Ryan, "My name is Ryan in matter of fact."

"Yes thank you," said Felix, "And my name is Felix by the way."

"Welcome you two," said Tommy, "My brother Dil talks about that you two struggle with your grades."

They then started to study for that upcoming test coming to classes. They know that the upcoming test for the 8th grade is a little hard in matter of fact. They are glad that they are in that study club there. The more they study the better grade they would get. They know that they also must study at home to make sure they can pass. After study club Tommy went to that house for that boy. Tommy is in fact his tutor. Tommy is a smart kid in matter of fact. That he is a very busy boy in fact.

"Hi there Dil," said Phil, "I heard your toy that you and your dad made is going to sell well on the Holiday's"

"That is true," said Dil, "That toy will sell well for Christmas and Hanukkah."

"That is good," said Lil, "I am glad it is selling very well."

"Dil is smart," said Didi, "He and his dad has much in common."

"That is true," said Dil, "I am a lot like dad in matter of fact."

Next chapter i will need some ideas please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here.


	39. Elizabeth joins

Rugrats goes back to school

* * *

Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi is now at school right now in fact. They are in study club to study for that upcoming test later that month. They know that upcoming test is pretty hard. They know they have to study hard for it to make sure they pass it. They know they will get another member. A girl named Elizabeth in matter of fact. She is struggling with her grades. She then showed up. They will welcome her to that club. They know she will improve in school. They are welcoming her now in fact.

"Welcome to this club," said Phil, "I am glad you came to this club to improve in school."

"Yes welcome," said Tommy, "We heard you are struggling and we are here to help."

"Thank you," said Elizabeth, "My name is Elizabeth McBride by the way in fact."

"Welcome Elizabeth," said Lil, "I am glad that you came to join us."

"Yes welcome," said Kimi, "I am glad another one of Dil's classmates is here in fact."

They then took their seats and began to study for upcoming test. They got done in an hour in fact. They know that Tommy will work with that one boy now. That he is a busy boy in fact. They are now talking with Dil who is glad Elizabeth joined that club. He knows she was struggling with her grades. That she will slowly start improving in school soon. They are still happy at him for coming up with a good toy. They know when the Holiday's come around they will be the number one best selling toy.

"I am happy for her," said Dil, "She has been struggling in school in fact."

"That she have," said Phil, "We are still happy with you and Stu."

"That we are Dil," said Lil, "After all that product is a very good one."

"Thanks you two," said Dil, "Is Tommy still helping that boy?"

"That he is," said Kimi, "He is improving thanks to your brother."

Next chapter i will need some ideas in fact. See what happens next chapter of this long story here.


	40. Good club and bad club

Rugrats goes back to school

* * *

Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi is now at school right now in fact. They are in study club because that test is in two weeks in fact. They know that they got two more members of that club there. Them two is named Tony and Linda. They are in fact brother and sister of course. They are glad that club is still growing in fact. They are going to welcome them to that study club. Them two are good kids in fact. They are in the sixth grade in fact. They are struggling with their grades in matter of fact. They are talking now.

"Welcome here," said Phil, 'To this club we have here in matter of fact of course."

"Yes welcome here," said Tommy, "I am glad you two joined this club here."

"Why thank you," said Tony, 'My name is Tony in fact."

"Yes welcome," said Linda, "We are brother and sister if you can tell."

"Best club here," said Lil, "This study club is the best one in this town."

One bully there wants to start a rival study club. But it will really be to teach them to bully people. The school board turned them down in fact. They know that study club will be to teach kids to bully people. They will start their own club in a tree house they own. They will teach only their friends in matter of fact. That club will be legal because it is on private property not public in fact. Them bullies are a group called the rough bunch. Phil, Tommy, Kimi, and Lil knows they are bullies in fact.

"That is a bad club," said Phil, "This club is good in matter of fact."

"That it is," said Lil, "This club is the best and that club the worst."

"That is true," said Tommy, "We will stay away from that bad club."

"That we will," said Kimi, "But it is on private property though."

"That is true," said Phil, "So yes we will stay away from it."

Tommy is glad they will. See what happens next chapter of this long story here.


	41. Bully club shut down

Rugrats goes back to school

* * *

Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi is now at school right now in fact. They started a petition to get that bully club to shut down for good. They know that bullying is a bad thing in matter of fact of course. They know that is a bad club that is teaching regular kids to become bullies. They got most students sign it as well as most of the staff. They know that it is really a bully school not club. They then took it to other schools there. They then turned it into the Mayor. He is looking over it right now in fact.

"It isn't a club," said Phil, "It is in fact a bully school in matter of fact of course."

"He is right," said Tommy, "We want it to shut down in matter of fact."

"It will shut down," said the Mayor, "What you kids told me is true in matter of fact."

"Thank you," said Kimi, "He is the best Mayor we ever had."

"Yes thank you," said Lil, "I am glad you got reelected to this office."

They shut that bully club down. They met again without permission. The police arrested them members and took them to Juvie. They will serve time there after the hearing that will happen. They saw them being arrested and is cheering. The parents of that boy was also arrested for allowing an illegal school. They would go to jail and maybe serve prison time. They are talking about what just went on. They know that a club needs permission to start up and same for schools in fact.

"I am glad," said Phil, "That they all got arrested in matter of fact."

"Same here," said Tommy, "But why was the parents also arrested?"

"For allowing it," said Lil, "That is why they got arrested as well."

"I agree," said Kimi, "After all they broke the law as well in fact."

"Okay then," said Tommy, "I am just glad it was shut down in fact."

Next chapter is the hearing of the leader. See what happens next chapter of this long story here.


	42. Alice and park

Rugrats goes back to school

* * *

Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi is now at school right now in fact. They got that bully club that really was a bully school got shut down. They know that bullies are bad people who pick on others that seems to be weak. Them kids are in fact strong. They are in study club now. They got another member in that club. A girl named Alice Miller. They are now studying for the upcoming test. They know test can be hard at times. They know it will happen before Halloween in matter of fact of course.

"Welcome here," said Phil, "This is the best club in this school."

"Yes welcome here," said Tommy, "I am glad you came to join it."

"Thank you," said Alice, "My name is Alice Miller by the way in fact."

"I am glad you are here," said Kimi, "This is the best study club in this school district."

"That it is," said Lil, "This one never failed a student yet."

They then took their seats and studied hard for that upcoming test there. They know that the closer the test gets the more members they would get. They know that some more students are struggling with their grades. After that their parents took them to the park so they can play. They love going to that park because it is the best. They love everything about it. They are on the swings having a good time. They are glad they are at the park after they studied. They are talking right now in matter of fact.

"I love this park," said Phil, "I am glad we came here in matter of fact."

"Same here," said Tommy, "This park is indeed the best in this town here."

"That it is," said Chuckie, "I am glad we came here in fact."

"You said it," said Kimi, "Look here comes Alice now."

"Hi there," said Alice, "I came here as you an tell in fact."

They played until they went home. Next chapter they return there. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	43. Helicopter parents kick out

Rugrats goes back to school

* * *

Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi is now at the park right now playing on the playground. They are having a very good time there. They have no idea that Helicopter parents is going to the park to tell them how to play. That they will stand up to them. Them Helicopter parents are members of a new Political party. That is the safety first party in fact. That man wants to run for Mayor the next time. That man would be a very strict Mayor. But they know he won't get Elected to that postion in matter of fact.

"I love this park," said Phil, 'It is such a nice day outside in matter of fact."

"Same here," said Tommy, "This is such a nice day like you said by the way."

"I love this park," said Lil, "I am glad we came here in matter of fact."

"Same here," said Chuckie, "I sure love this park on this nice day."

"I love it," said Kimi, "This is the best park in this town in matter of fact."

Just then them Helicopter parents came in that park. They see Phil, Lil, Tommy, Dil, Kimi, and Chuckie playing on the swings. They see how high they are going in matter of fact. They are Helicopter parents so they think they would get hurt by going that high. They know that isn't dangerous to do that or they wouldn't be doing it. They are having fun going high on the swings. They went over there to talk to will activate his plan to stand up to parents like that in fact. That is what they will do.

"Stop that kids," said that mom, 'You could all get hurt swing like our children are."

"No way ma,am," said Tommy, "We know what we are doing so get away from us."

"Like he said," said Phil, "We don't listen to Helicopter parents like you two so beat it."

"We won't go," said that dad, "Until you start doing stuff like we want you to do."

"Leave them alone," said Betty, "Get lost you two just mind your own business."

The park security threw them out. Them Helicopter parents not them kids. They are going with the plan the Mayor is doing. To crack down on Helicopter parenting. Next chapter i need ideas. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	44. Mary and Tammy

Rugrats goes back to school

* * *

Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi is now at school in matter of fact. They are taking a pop quiz right now in matter of fact of course. After school they went into study club and started to study hard for that upcoming test in a week on Friday. They know them upcoming test will be pretty hard in matter of fact of course. They know time is running out soon. That they would allow one's who is thinking about joining it to join it before them test. Then in came two children named Mary and Tammy which is sister's in fact.

"Welcome here you two," said Phil, "I am glad you came to study for them test of course."

"Yes welcome here," said Lil, "This is the best club in this school here in fact."

"Thank you," said Tammy, 'My name is Tammy by the way."

"Yes thank you," said Mary, 'We are twin sisters in matter of fact."

"Welcome you two," said Tommy, "I am glad you two joined this study club here."

After that they all took their seats and started to study for them test. They know the harder they study the better they would do on them. They just don't only study in the study club but also at home as well in matter of fact. They will all pass them test. They know their upcoming test is pretty hard. But they know they can and will pass them. After that they all went home. And Tommy went to tutor that boy in matter of fact of course. Phil might need glasses soon. That he will be like Lil with that.

"He is there Dil," said Phil, "Do you think i might need glasses soon?"

"You just might," said Dil, 'I would love for you to get blue framed glasses when you do."

"If i do i do," said Phil, "I have nothing against glasses."

"Tommy will be here soon," said Didi, "After all that boy is improving in fact."

"That is true," said Lil, "After all Tommy is his tutor in fact."

Next chapter i need ideas in fact. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	45. Bullies

Rugrats goes back to school

* * *

Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi is now at school in matter of fact. They are in study club right now where they got two more members. Them two students is struggling with their grades. Them two is two big kids who might turn out to be bullies in fact. They are indeed bullies in matter of fact of course. They are mean kids in fact. They just moved into that town a week ago and is struggling with their grades already. They might not stay members of that club. Because it has a no bully rule in place there.

"Welcome you two," said Phil, "I am glad you two came to join this club here."

"Yes welcome here," said Tommy, "I am glad you came to join this club to help you two."

"Yeah what ever," said bully 1, "You must all be nerds in matter of fact."

"Yeah like he said," said bully 2, "That is what all of you are in matter of fact."

"Get out of here," said Tommy, "You two are bullies we don't allow it here in fact."

They wouldn't leave in matter of fact. So Tommy had the security guards take them out of there. They know them two are indeed bullies that they heard about in that school. They want them two expelled from school in fact. Because they keep breaking rule after rule. They will be expelled after all in fact. Them two bully boys that is in fact. They are bad kids both of them in fact. They will be sent to a private school in that town. That school they will go to is one for bad kids that is in fact.

"They are bad kids," said Phil, "I hope they do get expelled in matter of fact."

"They will," said Tommy, "I am sure of it in fact."

"They need to," said Lil, "Bad kids like that gets in lots of trouble."

"That they do," said Kimi, "I am glad they won't be members after all."

"They sound bad," said Dil, "By what you all told me about in fact."

Next chapter bad boys gets expelled. See what happens next chapter of this long story here.


	46. Bad kids expelled

Rugrats goes back to school

* * *

Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi is now at school in matter of fact. They are studying hard for that test on Friday in matter of fact. They know that test coming up is pretty hard in matter of fact. They know for fact they can and will pass it. They know they have to study for it not just at study club but at home as well in fact. They are glad them bullies are gone now. They know them bad kids will be expelled. In fact they are getting expelled during school in matter of fact. They are in trouble after all in fact.

"I heard they are," said Phil, "As in getting expelled in matter of fact of course."

"I heard about it," said Tommy, "I am glad they are by the way in matter of fact."

"Same here," said Kimi, "Them boys are bad by the way in fact."

"That they are," said Lil, "Well looks like it is time to go home now."

"It sure is," said Tommy, "Let's go home in matter of fact."

They all went home by the way in matter of fact. Them two bad boys got expelled from school. They are being sent to Juvenile court and might get time in juvenile hall by the way in matter of fact. They know they might be sent there. They are bad boys both of them. They are in big trouble by the law. They are bad kids both of them of course. Tommy and them heard they got expelled as in them two bad boys in fact. They are glad they got expelled and might face time in juvenile hall in fact.

"They are expelled," said Phil, "Now they might face time in Juvenile hall in fact."

"That is true," said Tommy, "I hope none of us ever end up in it."

"I am sure we won't," said Lil, "After all we are good kids after all in fact."

"That we are," said Chuckie, "Same goes for me of course."

"Same here," said Dil, 'I might be strange but i take after my dad."

Next chapter i need some ideas in fact. See what happens next chapter of this long story here.


	47. We are happy

Rugrats goes back to school

* * *

Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi is now at school in matter of fact. They are now taking that test in matter of fact of course. They know Halloween is coming soon after all in fact. They will go to a Halloween party at town hall in matter of fact. They have a contest for Children not just Adults. They are looking forward to that after all. They are going to pass that test after all of course. They did study hard for that test after all. After the test they went for recess and lunch. They are talking now about it.

"I am sure we passed," said Phil, "After all we studied hard for it after all in fact."

"I know we did," said Tommy, "I am glad you all decided to join this club here."

"We are glad," said Lil, "Up this study club in matter of fact."

"I hope we did," said Kimi, "That test was pretty hard after all in fact."

"Time to go back," said Tommy, "To class that is in matter of fact."

They all went back to class after they threw away the trash. They are getting their test back graded in fact. They all passed that test with flying colors. They are happy they all passed it. They know they won't be getting tutor's anytime soon. They all went to Tommy's house after school. They are now talking about that they passed it. They will also be talking about Halloween in matter of fact of course. They are looking forward to be going to that Halloween party at town hall on Halloween.

"We passed that test," said Phil, "I am sure looking forward to that Halloween party in matter of fact."

"That we did," said Tommy, "I am also looking forward to that party as well."

"It will be fun," said Kimi, "I am glad we all passed that test there."

"That it will be," said Lil, "I am also glad we passed it."

"I love Halloween," said Dil, "It will be lots of fun that party will be."

Next chapter they go to the park. See what happens next chapter of this long story here.


	48. Clown scare

Rugrats goes back to school

* * *

Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi is now at the park in matter of fact of course. They are on the slide playing and having a good time. They have no idea that a person dressed like a clown is coming to the park to abduct some children of course. He is a bad man who wants to take children to use to get money for ransom. None of them will be dressing as clowns this year do to the clown thing that is going around. They will be monsters and such from stories and movies. That way they will get more candy for Halloween than cute costumes.

"I will be a werewolf this year," said Phil, "I like that costume that mom had me pick out."

"Yes of course," said Lil, "You know i will be a witch in matter of fact."

"Vampire for me," said Tommy, "I will look good in that costume come Halloween."

"A monster for me," said Chuckie, 'That way i won't be afraid of course."

"Yes of course," said Kimi, "I will of course be a zombie in matter of fact of course."

Just then that clown man came into the park. But he is at the other end of the park where he is eyeing some kids there. Rich kids that is in matter of fact. So Tommy and them saw him from afar at the other end of the park. They see that man dressed as a clown. They know it is the one's that abduct children. So not really clowns but people dressed up like them. Their parents also went over there. They called the police who arrested that man in matter of fact. They are glad no child got abducted that day.

"We stopped it," said Phil, "I am glad we spotted it before he could abduct them kids there."

"Yes we sure did," said Tommy, "Are you kids okay now in fact?"

"We are good," said a boy, "Thanks to you kids that is in fact."

"Yes indeed," said a girl, "We also heard about that clown thing."

"That is good," said Tommy, "He is now on his way to jail right now in fact."

They had a good time at the park. Next chapter they return to preschool. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	49. Stan and Juan

Rugrats goes back to school

* * *

Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi is now at school now in matter of fact. They are welcoming some new members to that study club there. They are very happy that that club is still growing in matter of fact. They know them students is struggling with their grades. They will slowly start to improve just like they did. They know that the Halloween party will be very good in fact. They are looking forward to that of course. They know they are too old for trick or treating. So they will go to that Halloween party in fact.

"Welcome you two," said Phil, "Will any of you go to that Halloween party?"

"Yes welcome," said Tommy, "And yes will you two be there in fact?"

"Thank you," said Stan, "I am going to that Halloween party in fact."

"Yes thank you," said Juan, "I will also be there in matter of fact."

"That is good," said kimi, "That party will be very good this year in fact."

After they all studied for an upcoming test later in November in matter of fact. They know that will be the hardest test yet. They know it will be that big test in matter of fact. They know they need to study for it much longer. They know it is for every subject but PE in matter of fact. same with lunch and recess of course. They are all going home now in fact. Later at Tommy's house they are talking. They are talking about that upcoming test. That they must pass it in matter of fact. They are talking now.

"It will be hard," said Phil, "I am glad we are in the study club."

"Same here," said Lil, "Glad you started it up in fact."

"Same here," said Kimi, "We are all glad you did."

"I am glad he did," said Dil, "Thank goodness you did."

"No problem,' said Tommy, "I care about all of you."

Next chapter i need ideas of course. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	50. Party will be great

Rugrats goes back to school

* * *

Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi is now at school now in matter of fact. They are studying hard for that upcoming test in matter of fact. They know that upcoming test will be hard in matter of fact of course. They know they need to study at home as well in fact. They are getting ready for the Halloween party on Halloween in matter of fact. They know they will have fun there. The food is like sandwich's and other snack foods. Even cookies of course in matter of fact. They love Halloween a lot in matter of fact.

"The test will be hard," said Phil, "But i am sure we can pass it. The Halloween party will be great in fact."

"That it will be," said Tommy, "We will pass it. And yes i am looking forward to that party in fact."

"I know we can," said Lil, "After all i will love that party in matter of fact."

"I know we will," said Kimi, "That party will be fun in matter of fact."

"I will love it," said Dil, "I am looking forward to it in fact."

They studied as hard as they can in matter of fact. That test they know is hard but they can and will pass it. They went to Tommy's house talking about the Halloween party. Their parents will help with the food before hand. They will bring like chips and dip and soda and the other drinks. The only drinks not allowed there is Alcoholic drinks in matter of fact. After all children will be there is the reason why. The adults there can drink coffee of course which has caffine in it. They will drink the soda of course.

"The party will be fun," said Phil, "I am glad we will be going to it."

"It sure will," said Tommy, "Mom what food will you bring to it?

"Regular chips," said Didi, "And french onion dip of course."

"Barbecue from me," said Betty, "And my potato salad of course."

"It is good," said Phil, "It is in fact mustard potato salad."

They are looking forward to that. Next chapter they study more. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	51. It will be better

Rugrats goes back to school

* * *

Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi is now at school now in matter of fact. They are studying for the big test that will come in mid November. They heard that Mrs. Carmichael will make cole slaw and mashed potatoes for that party in fact. That Chazz and Kira will supply the coffee and soda. And Drew and Charlotte will make a pumpkin spice cake. They all love that pumpkin spice cake. Angelica will learn to make it herself in matter of fact. The kids will help decerate the place for that party in matter of fact.

"It will be a good party," said Phil, "I will help with the party by decarating it."

"Same here," said Lil, "That will be a great Halloween party in fact."

"That it will be," said Tommy, "They will be fake webs with fake spiders and jack o lanturn stuff in fact on the walls."

"Yes indeed," said Kimi, "This party will be the best one we ever had."

"I will love it," said Dil, "I hope it has a fog machine to make it much better."

They told him there will be one in matter of fact. They got a good band to play the Halloween music in matter of fact. They will have lots of fun and they will dance. The music is going to be good in matter of fact. The band will be dressed as zombies in matter of fact. The band is called the great ghost band. They are a Halloween band in matter of fact. They will love that good party. The food will be wonderful in matter of fact. They heard one family will being fried fish to that party as well as the sides. Later at Tommy's house they are talking some more in fact about the party.

"I will love it," said Phil, "I bought some ghost to hand on the walls as well."

"That looks good," said Tommy, "We can use them in matter of fact at the party."

"I got a skull bowl," said Chuckie, "To put some of the chips or candy in fact."

"Candy it will be," said Tommy, "This party is getting better and better."

"Yes indeed," said Lil, "I bought a green mask to put on the wall."

They will use that in matter of fact of course. See what will happen next chapter of this long story here.


	52. More food

Rugrats goes back to school

* * *

Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi is now at school now in matter of fact. They are studying for the big test that in fact. They are busy in matter of fact. They know that the harder they study the better they can do on that upcoming test in fact. They heard that a family will bring fried chicken and fruit salad in matter of fact of course. They are glad that they get all that good food. They are getting a new member a boy named Frank. He is a good kid who is struggling with their grades. He will soon start improving in fact.

"Welcome here Frank," said Phil, "I am glad you joined this good club here in fact."

"Yes welcome here," said Tommy, "This is the best club in this school in matter of fact."

"Why thank you," said Frank,"I want to improve in school in matter of fact."

"I am glad you are," said Kimi, "Joining this club here in matter of fact."

"Yes indeed," said Lil, "This group here is helping many students here."

After they studied for that test they all went home in matter of fact. They are all at Tommy's house where they found out that a woman will bring roasted pumpkin seeds for them to enjoy. They are glad someone is in matter of fact. They are glad they will get lots of good food there. They are thinking about making pumpkin bread as in Didi that is in fact. That she will indeed make it after all in fact. They love Halloween in matter of fact. They will have lots of fun at that Halloween party there in fact.

"I love pumpkin bread," said Phil, "We will have lots of fun there in fact."

"Same here," said Lil, "I heard someone will bring roasted pumpkin seeds which i love."

"Yes indeed," said Tommy, "Will anyone else bring something?"

"I can bring cupcakes," said Lil, "Me and Phil saw a place that sells Halloween cupcakes."

"Yes indeed," said Phil, "We can bring them to the party of course."

Next chapter i need ideas in fact. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	53. It will be the best

Rugrats goes back to school

* * *

Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi is now at school now in matter of fact. They are having that test right now in matter of fact of course. They heard that one person will bring a salad to that party at town hall of course. They also heard that another person will bring pumpkin spice muffins. They will sure enjoy that in matter of fact. They took that hard test by the way in matter of fact. They will enjoy it by the way that party that is. They went to lunch then to recess as the teacher grades them test of course.

"I hope we passed that test," said Phil, "So we can all go to that good Halloween party in fact."

"I am sure we did," said Tommy, "After all we all did study hard for it of course."

"I hope so," said Lil, "We will all go to that party by the way."

"I know so," said Kimi, "We all did study for it of course."

"That is good," said Phil, "I will enjoy that Halloween party by the way."

They all got their test back in matter of fact. They all did pass it with flying colors by the way in matter of fact. They are now at Tommy's house when they heard Susie will bring Halloween sugar cookies to that party. They will all have a fun time at that Halloween party at town hall in fact. They showed their parents their test. They are all proud of them by the way. They got black and orange ribbons to put around that room in town hall. The Mayor of that town will be the one in charge of it of course.

"It will be fun," said Phil, "It will be the best Halloween party they ever had for many years."

"I agree," said Tommy, "And yes it will be the best Halloween party they ever had in years."

"I will love it," said Lil, "I will love that party by the way."

"I love Halloween," said Susie, "I will sure enjoy that party in fact."

"Same here," said Kimi, "I am glad they will be food and dancing in fact."

Next chapter they go to the park. See what happens next chapter of this long story here.


	54. Helicopter parents stopped

Rugrats goes back to school

* * *

Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi is now at the park right now. They are on the slide in matter of fact of course by the way. They are having lots of fun there. They are glad that on Monday is Halloween so they can go to that good Halloween party at town hall. They heard that some Helicopter parents will be at that park very soon in fact. They will try their best to ignore them. Just then they was turned away by the security guard in matter of fact. That one is against that political party in matter of fact.

"They was stopped," said Phil, "That is what i heard anyway in matter of fact."

"I hope so," said Tommy, "After all they try to make the park less fun in fact."

"They was," said Dil, "I had a talk with that security guard in matter of fact."

"That is good," said Lil, "I am glad they got stopped and turned away."

"I am glad," said Kimi, "That political party is bad of course."

Then them Helicopter parents went to another park in that town. They was then kicked out of their for spreading lies to children. They are glad they have good parents instead of Helicopter parents. They know Helicopter parenting is bad parenting. They want to win local elections so they can have things done their way. They want to start up their own park if they can. The town stops them from doing that in matter of fact. Then later at Tommy's house they heard a man will bring good candy there.

"I heard good candy," said Phil, "To the party at town hall of course."

"I also heard that," said Tommy, "That will be good in matter of fact."

"That is good," said Lil, "That party will sure be fun of course."

"I sure is," said Kimi, "I am glad we are going this year in fact."

"It is good," said Dil, "I sure do love good candy in fact."

Next chapter is Halloween in matter of fact. See what happens next chapter of this long story here.


	55. Halloween

Rugrats goes back to school

* * *

Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi is now at school right now at a little party in the classroom. They know it is Halloween of course so big party at town hall. They will have lots of fun there tonight in matter of fact. They are glad they helped decerate that place. They will see lots of good food to eat at that Halloween party there as well as music and dancing. They know they are too old for trick or treating so they will go to that Halloween party instead. They will indeed have lots of fun in matter of fact at it.

"It is Halloween," said Phil, "So the big Halloween party will be lots of fun indeed."

"That it is," said Lil, "I love Halloween in matter of fact of course."

"I love Halloween," said Kimi, "We will have lots of fun there of course."

"Same here," said Tommy, "I am glad we are going there tonight."

"I will give out candy," said the teacher, "After all my kids are all adults in matter of fact."

They had lots of fun at that little Halloween party in their classroom. Later after they got home they went to finish the job preparing for the Halloween party in an hour. They will have lots of fun there in matter of fact. Then in an hour they are in their costumes. They are having lots of fun there. They ate the good food there as well as the candy and cookies and such. Phil won the kids costume contest and Didi won the adult one. Tommy might not have won this time but he isn't sore about losing to his friend.

"I had fun," said Phil, "It was lots of fun of course."

"Yes indeed," said Lil, "Congradulations on winning the Halloween costume contest."

"It wasn't fair," said Angelica, "I have a good costume by the way."

"Don't be a sore loser," said Didi, "Just be glad you came to it in fact."

"Listen to her," said Tommy, "I lost as well but i am not a sore loser."

Next chapter i will need ideas of course. Next chapter will be the last for this story here in matter of fact.


	56. Last chapter

Rugrats goes back to school

* * *

Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi is now at school right now. They are in the study club to study for another upcoming test in fact. They are glad they are in study club after all in matter of fact. They are glad things are going so well for them. They are talking right now just before they study for that test after all in matter of fact. They all had a good time at that party last night. They know they will be another good one next year in matter of fact. They are talking right now of course in matter of fact.

"I had fun," said Phil, "It was better than the one last year in matter of fact."

"Same here," said Lil, "I am glad you won the best costume award."

"Same here," said Tommy, "I am glad we went to it this year."

"Same here," said Dil, "I sure enjoyed it in fact."

"And same here," said Kimi, "I sure loved it and enjoyed it."

After that they was studying for that upcoming test there. They know it won't be as hard as that big test was. But still they need to pass it in matter of fact of course. They studied hard for that test. They had fun last night of course. Later on Tommy is going in the bathroom to take his shower. They know he does take them alone. After all he is a preteen after all. And he is naked so he doesn't want others to see his private parts. Tommy know it will be used to make women pregnant someday soon. He is out now in his pajamas after all in matter of fact.

"That was good," said Tommy, "It is now yours in matter of fact of course."

"Why thank you," said Dil, "I will now have my shower of course."

"Enjoy it," said Tommy, "I am glad we had fun last night in fact."

"I sure will," said Dil, "Soon i will be naked of course."

"That is good," said Tommy, "I will get ready for bed now."

I hope you liked this story here. I will make a sequel. The end.


End file.
